Dark Angels
by Usuani the Froggy
Summary: Holly a normal high school girl and her best friend Opal are two young bad, bad thiefs. They steal to feed their kind which are bound to live in the shadows... what happens when artemis a genius gets interested in the Dark Angels' case?COMPLETED
1. Artemis

**Dark Angels**

_**Usuanidemonslayer: Okay people, first chappie is up. Again I'm hoping that you enjoy and hopefully many of you who have already read my last story will be kind enough to read this story –pouts- I would be very grateful!!!! Anyways please remember READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, unfortunately, but Eion Colfer does!!! –Glares at him- lucky little...-grumbles to herself-

"It's her!!!" A man dressed all in blue yelled as he pressed his gun's trigger firing into the shadows of the art room. Soon many guards ran inside the room, guns ready to kill whatever had disturbed the guard. "What?!" The squad's captain yelled as he looked around with a glare. "Find her!" He yelled and the men ran out of the room in search of their enemy.

She smiled to herself as she entered her apartment. Oh! How much had she enjoyed this ever so lovely evening! She only wished that they would find her mark in the desk of their boss. She placed the painting on her desk and cocked her head. She really didn't know why this painting was so valuable when it was so simple! A mere rose picture for God's sake! "Stupid picture.." the girl whispered shaking her head. As she was about to open her fridge her cell phone rang. "Hello?" She said into the speaker and waited for a reply. "You will be leaving the painting at the park across your apartment, there someone will pick it up and when you return to your apartment the money will be at your doorstep" A male voice replied at the other end. Before she could say anything the other person hanged up. "Stupid boss" she whispered before opening her refrigerator.

* * *

"Holly! Wait up!" someone yelled. Holly turned around and smiled. Her dearest and most trusted friend was soon next to her a smile plastered across her face. "How was… er.. Last night?" She asked. Holly smiled and stopped walking making her companion do the same. She turned to her and Holly smiled again. "What is it?" She asked as Holly reached toward her. Taking in her fingers a lock of blond hair, she shook her head. "Opal, how many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't talk about this during school" Holly said fixing her green eyes on her friend's blue ones. Opal sighed and looked down to her feet. "Okay, fine, sorry I asked…" She whispered and looked up pouting. "But can you give me the scoop later on?" She asked and Holly smiled nodding making her auburn hair, which was tied up in a high ponytail, bounce up and down along with her movements. Opal smiled and grabbed her hand. "Come on! We're going to be late… AGAIN!" Holly smiled running after her. Soon they reached their classroom. "Okay, so we're late… again.." Opal whispered looking at Holly with a blush. Holly rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I told you, we shouldn't have gone through that hallway it delayed us much more! If only you'd listen to me and had gone through the other way we wouldn't have to be going through this!" Holly said smoothing out the wrinkles from her blue, knee-length skirt. She tugged at her white, long-sleeved shirt making sure that her blue tie at the center of her neck was properly done. She turned to Opal and did the same for her skirt. "You know, I still don't understand why those girls like to wear their school uniforms so revealing!" Opal exclaimed as she looked down at her own outfit. Of course it was the same as her best friend since they both didn't like to show "skin"

"I know.." Holly grumbled and sighed fixing Opal's tie. "Okay, lets go in and remember don't look at them in the eye" She said opening the door. Slowly both girls stepped in, staring ahead and never flinching, their faces a mask of defiance and danger. No emotion was reflected in their eyes for they had lost their shine and were now dull. Simply staring ahead without a worry in the world. The girls around them leaned together and whispered about them as if they were criminals of a sort, though in a way, they were more closer than they thought. "You know what I heard?" A girl next to Holly whispered as she stared at Opal. "No what?" the other girl asked. "I heard that, Opal chased a student from this very high school into the janitor's closet and did God knows what to the poor boy!" She answered placing her hand over her mouth as if to block out a very distasteful smell. Holly hearing this with her perfectly well trained ears leaned toward them and whispered ever so softly into their ears "You two wouldn't mind joining him, would you?" Both girls shrieked and turned pale. Holly raised a brow and kept walking to the back of the room, Opal following behind her like a lost pup.

"Dont worry Opal, they're mindless fools" Holly whispered to her as she stared ahead. A couple of boys were staring at her making her feel a bit odd but she paid no attention instead she turned to her best and only friend with a grin making even her shiver. "I don't worry, I've gotten use to this" Opal whispered and Holly nodded. Apparently they were considered the weirdest girls in school and were treated as freaks. No one really knew why they acted the way they did but one thing was for sure. These two were not human! Or so the rumors that were at that very moment going about said.

The bell rang and both girl stepped out and as they walked down the hall students glanced at them, barely, before scurrying away. Holly noticed this and raised her brows questioningly. "hmm…" She grumbled and kept walking on with Opal besides her. As they reached their lockers and open them, they hear everyone around them start whispering. "They're not human…" One boy whispered to his friend. Holly hearing this decided to act on what was expected. With a furious look on her face she turned around and yelled at the top of her lungs "This is ridiculous! We are humans like all of you!" They all gasped since it was rare for her to lose control of herself and seeing the look of madness in her eyes they scattered around nervously. Holly rolled her eyes before shutting her locker. She turned to Opal who was smiling. "They are so right and yet they don't know it…" Opal whispered and laughed quietly.

"Come, we must discuss our next mission" Holly said and started walking away while Opal followed behind as usual. They reached the cafeteria and walked all the way to the back. They sat on the corner where the shadows hid them from plain view and set their lunch in the table before them. "So what's our next assignment?" Opal asked taking a bite out of her sandwich. "Simple really, we steal some sort of statue and place it in the same place as before then the money will be left off at my doorstep as usual…" Holly answered shrugging. Opal nodded and sighed her eyes turning bright after a second or two. "Do you remember how we got into this business?" She asked and Holly looked down nodding as she remembered.

* * *

**_Flashback, Holly when she was 5 years old_**

_A small filthy girl sat at the corner of the street, her auburn hair tangled and dirt. Her small dress ragged and dirty barely reaching to her knees, Her small legs dirty with bruises all over them. She stared at the sky as it started to rain and the water splashed freshly on her face. With a sigh she stood and ran down the alley to her left. As she ran familiar people smiled at her or waved making her giggle and wave back. This was her home where many people… no, creatures like herself lived. In the corners wearing nothing but ragged clothing, barely visible in the mud around them, their small fires extinguishing as the rain fell and their small pieces of bread getting wet in the rain. _

_She finally reached a small tent and entered. "Opal!" She said and stared wide eyed at the girl on the floor who was being held down by a man who laid on top of her, his pants pulled down as he rested atop of her while his right hand held her mouth closed preventing her from screaming. Her eyes were red from crying and next to her laid her parent both unconscious with blood around them. Holly gasped and kicked with all her might and to her surprise the man rolled away. She swallowed hard and kicked him again this time he hit the wall next to him splitting open his head and falling down unconscious. Opal stared at her for a couple of seconds and then threw herself into her arms sobbing quietly. "I forgot…" Opal whispered and Holly smoothed out her short, blond hair from her eyes before staring at her questioningly. Opal smiled and answered her "We aren't human… I could kill the man…. And didn't…" She sobbed again and turned to her dead parents throwing herself at them and embracing their lifeless bodies. _

_Someone opened the curtain that maintained the tent closed. Both girls turned to see a man standing there a sad expression on his face. "I'm sorry…" He said and took out from his pocket a cell phone. "He's dead… a girl killed him… she's five years old…" The man's expression changed into a grin and turned to them. "I have something to offer you…" He said as both girls nodded for him to continue. "first off allow me to introduce myself, I am Foaly, and I am an agent of Mr. Sool I was sent here to rid of this… man" He gestured toward the dead man. "But apparently you two have gone ahead of me, therefore my boss wishes you two to come with me, you will be trained to serve him… you'd get paid of course and that way you wont have to…live… in such a place…" He finished. Holly looked at Opal and the girl nodded. "We could help all these people Holly, and then maybe we can build somewhere they can live and then we all be happy!!" Opal said excited making Holly join in her enthusiasm. "Okay! We'll do it!" Holly declared and Foaly smiled. "Good…" He said.._

_**End of Flashback

* * *

**_

Holly smiled at her memories and turned to her friend. "Oh yes, you have no idea" She said as they walked down the hall. Opal stared at her and cocked her head "Do we have any new gear?" Opal asked and Holly nodded "Actually, yes and…" She did not finish since she bumped into something hard. She fell back and blinking from the floor. She sat up and looked up to be greeted by dull blue eyes. "My apologies" The boy standing before her said helping her to her feet. Holly stared at him and at his perfectly well kept raven hair and nodded. "It's okay" She said. "I'm Opal" Opal said stretching out her hand a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "And I'm Holly" Holly said stretching out her hand. Usually she'd ignore the new students but ever since her last talk with Opal she had decided to do what she said.

Since Opal had declared Holly being so anti-social she decided to be a bit more welcoming to new students. Perhaps they could make new friends and this guy seemed right.The boy stared down at their hands before bringing himself to shake Opal's hand. Then he turned to Holly who now stared at him blankly and took her hand bringing it to his lips. Holly gasped and blushed a deep shade of red. "I am Artemis Fowl, at your service"

_**Usuanidemonslayer: Okay all done! Hope you enjoyed and pleeeeeeeeeease remember, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	2. Jomalie

**Dark Angels**

_**Usuanidemonslayer: Hey people! Next chapter is up, I hope you enjoy!! Now let's see hmm… 3 reviews? (Pouts) aww so little, I guess I'll have to bear it. Please review it won't hurt you! Anyway, I do accept flames because I want to see if I've improved or not. And again, please review. Now let the story begin…**_

Opal frowned and shook her head. _How rude!_ She thought and turned around to keep walking but stopped since her friend was still mesmerized by the guy in front of her. She coughed into her hand trying to get her attention without success. Opal sighed and coughed again without success. "Damn it…" she whispered and walked over to them. She took Holly by the shoulders from the back and pulled her away from the guy. "Holly!" She whined bringing her back to reality. "Oh yeah, let's go!" Holly shrieked grabbing Opal by the hand and dragged her away laughing nervously waving goodbye to Artemis. "Bye…he,he" And with that she was gone around the corner.

"Hmm…" He grumbled and started his way to his next class. After a couple of minutes of looking for his class he found it on the third floor. With a sigh he entered the room. Everyone turned to him from their computers and the girls blushed while the boys glared. It was obvious that they were jealous of his looks. In every school he went there was always that problem with him. All boys were practically killing him with their annoying looks while the girls giggled and whispered to each other while their faces were at least ten shades of red. He glanced around the room. Something caught his attention and he stared straight ahead at the last row. He made his way down the many rows lined up one after another with desks that had a book to their side while a computer to the other. Finally he reached the last row and smiled. The girls around him seemed to melt before him all except two. They were too concentrated in their work to notice him approaching. "Hello there" He said and they both looked up.

"Hello" Both of them said their faces emotionless, calm and serene. "Holly, and Opal, right?" He asked and they nodded. He bowed slightly motioning to the empty sit next to Holly. "May I sit?" Artemis asked and they both nodded. His smile widened and he sat down. "Excuse me" Someone said and Artemis turned to be greeted by a woman maybe in her thirties. "You must be Artemis Fowl" She said with a smile. Artemis stood up and took her hand in his. He kissed it gently making her blush. "At your service…" He said with a smirk and all girls sighed with exaggerated calmness that made them look even more desperate to get their hands on the new boy. "Oh my, ha, ha, what a gentleman" She said touching a hand to her cheek. "I am Miss. Galvizo, pleased to meet you, Artemis" She said pushing back a lock of brown hair behind her ear. "The pleasure is all mine, teacher" He said while she laughed nervously. Even the teacher fell for his charms. What a waste this all would be, too easy!

"So, Artemis, Will you introduce yourself to everyone?" She asked. Soon his smile turned into a frown as he straightened to speak properly. "Hello" He said and the girls sighed. His smile appeared again. "I am Artemis Fowl, I am a senior, 17 years old and…" He smiled even more before continuing. "Am a genius…" They started at him, the girls each staring with great interest meanwhile the boys glared even more. Opal glanced at Holly who stared back at her with the same doubt in their minds. _Is he coming after us?... _A girl stood from the front and walked slowly toward him moving her hips slowly to catch his attention but he never looked at her. He simply sat down on his chair and opened a window to the internet. The girl frowned and stopped walking. With one hand she pushed her red hair from one shoulder to the other. Although in the top of her head there seemed to be black part indicating her hair not being its natural color. Her brown eyes glared at the boy a few feet ahead of her as she marched down the many isles of computers. Her smile returned and she leaned to the side positioning herself to look good.

"Hey there" She said winking at him with great slowness. "My name is Jomalie" She said bur Artemis barely even spared her a glance sending both Opal and Holly into a laughter fit. "Just leave Jomalie, he won't notice snobby wenches like you" Opal said letting her mask of no emotion down for a second before returning to her cold self after a glare from her friend.

Jomalie turned to them and glared at them as if she could kill them with such a look. "Shut it!" She yelled raising a hand to strike but before she could even launch her hand Artemis caught it. He glared at her, his deep, cold blue eyes piercing her very being. "Don't. Touch. Them." He said in barely a whisper. She gasped and struggled away from him with a frown. "Oh…" was all she said before running out of the room. Artemis turned to them with a cold face. Holly smiled and so did Opal. "I like this guy…" Both girls said before winking at each other.

_**Usuanidemonslayer: Okay all done! Hope you guys enjoyed!!! I know this might have been a bit boring but the next chapter will have a bit of action! Next chapter is when the mission starts and the first encounter with detective Artemis and the Dark Angels!!!!! (dramatic music on the background) lol hope you enjoyed and please remember….REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	3. The mission Part 1

**Dark Angels**

**Usuanidemonslayer: Okay so next chapter is up!!! Im not sure about his yet, but I think I will not be posting for a while seeing as though I will be going away from my Christmas!!!!! YAY for me! (does little dance) Ok! I'm done with this but seriously I wont be posting for a while soooo pleeeeeeeeease bare with me. Oh yeah Im going to be posting another story, One-shot to be exact. Arty and Holly spend Christmas together!!! Read it!! Now let's begin shall we?...**

"Holly, are we going to "work" right after school?" Opal asked looking over to Holly who glared at her. "Opal…" She warned making her friend laugh nervously. "I know, I know" She said and turned to Artemis who had been staring at them. "Do you have a staring problem or something?" Opal asked bringing him back to reality. He smiled and turned to Holly. "You work?" He asked and she nodded keeping her cool and making a note to herself: Kill Opal for her carelessness.

"I do, I work at a restaurant as a waitress" She answered and as a matter of fact she did, it was after all what she worked as whenever there was no missions to accomplish.  
"A waitress?" He said thoughtfully. "Yes a waitress" Opal said and turned to Holly with a worried look. They had barely met and she was already telling him her personal life. "Holly…we need to talk" She said and pulled her aside. Artemis stared at her and then turned away.

"What is it?" Holly asked shrugging away her friend's hand. "What is wrong with you? By telling him where you even work can cause us many problems" Opal said. "you're exaggerating" Holly said and made her way back to Artemis who turned to her with a smile. Opal sighed and walked toward them getting in between the two. "So Artemis, tell us about yourself" Opal said smiling at him. "Well, I have no siblings and my father has recently passed away along with my mother, I am in the care of my Butler who is also my bodyguard and live in a manor near by" Both girls nodded while each took their own notes, in their minds, as in how to judge him.

"What about you? Do your parents still live?" Both girls stopped dead on their tracks and turned to him with cold eyes. "You may be able to talk about your family without a care in the world Artemis but we cant" Holly said and hurried away. Artemis stared at her leaving form and turned to Opal who shook her head and ran after her. "What was that about?" He said to himself and made his way to his locker. Once he reached it he took out a cell phone from his pocket. He dialed a number and waited patiently. "Butler, Pick me up. We have to be ready for tonight" Artemis said and without waiting for a reply he hanged up.

Holly sighed and slumped back against her chair. "Damn…" She whispered as Opal turned to her. "Holly… Artemis noticed the quick change in you… you should be careful" Opal said taking hold of her friends hand. Girls around them turned to them and shook their heads disapprovingly. Apparently they were getting the wrong idea. "Sick wenches" Opal whispered to Holly who smiled sending shivers up the girl's spines. "Seems like Artemis will not be coming to class… " Holly said braking their embrace. "Good… that way we can actually discuss ournext move without having to talk like idiots" Opal said with a smile as Holly nodded in agreement.

* * *

_**Fowl Manor**_

Artemis smiled as Butler pulled up the drive way. The limousine stopped only a few feet away from him. Soon Butler came out and walked around the vehicle to open the door for his master.

"Come on Butler, we wouldn't want our guests to wait would we?" Artemis said smiling his vampire smile.

_**Holly & Opal, Mission Grounds

* * *

**_

Holly glared at Opal who was at that very moment doing back-flips. "Opal!" Holly hissed while Opal did a last flip and turned to her with a bright smile. "Yes?" She said. "Stop messing around! Get over here!" Holly said with a glare making her do as she was told. Once she reached her, Holly set out a map and started explaining to her friend what they were going to do. "Alright, listen up! The first and second floor is filled to the top with guards. Our little host has decided that his precious statue be guarded very, very good. We obviously cannot go through there! Now the third floor is the servant's quarters and if we go through there they will defiantly be punished by their employer and we don't want that. The fourth floor is sleeping quarters to our host which provides us with the information that we cannot go through there either! The statue is located on the fifth floor, the owner thought that if anyone wanted his statue would have to go through him first even though he would be easy to go through his bodyguards wouldn't be. Now the only option we have is to climb and that we will" Holly turned to Opal who nodded for her to continue.

"Okay, the room is well guarded. There are laser guns attached to the walls that will strike to whatever movement they detect…." She was cut off by Opal who was doing faces. "Laser guns! Are they nuts?! It could kill even them and they are the ones who are supposed to guard the stupid statue!" Holly glared at her and continued "Of course not you fool! They have specialized suits that repel the lasers' heat detector which allows them to not be on the security system's scanner" "Oh…" was Opal said. "Now we will climb and will have to blow our way in since it seems that there are no windows to go through" "Smart fellow" Opal commented. "Then we will throw in sleeping gas in so that we wont have to fight off the guards that are on duty, we take the statue and leave. Easy as that got it?" Opal nodded. "Good" Holly said and threw the rope in her hands up. Earlier that day they had decided to go to the next building that was only two stories less than their objective. Now they climbed up and reached their destination. Opal took out a small black bead from her suit's pocket and pulled up her ninja's mask. (NINJAS!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE 'EM!!!)

"Ok Go!" Holly whispered and Opal threw the small bead at the wall. Soon an explosion was heard as the wall came tumbling down inward. As soon as there was enough space, Holly threw in the sleeping gas and waited for a couple of seconds. Then both girls jumped in and made their way to the center of the room dodging many lasers. Opal glared at the guns and threw a knife at one that had been almost catching up with her giving Holly the advantage. With a quick kick, Holly knocked off the crystal box that had been covering the statue. She took it in her arms and ran with all her speed until she reached the hole in the wall. Opal was soon beside her with a grin in her face. The guns could not reach them there. Opal bent down and picked up a small piece of concrete and threw it in the middle of the room carefully so that the laser would not hit the unconscious men on the floor. Soon a laser caught its movement pulverizing the concrete.

"adorable…" Holy muttered but noticed that the other guns had not even fired. "Wait a…" She did not finish since she had to dodge a knife that was now on the wall next to her. Opal turned to her and then glared into the sudden darkness. "Welcome…Dark Angels…" A familiar voice said. Both girls stared in horror as the last person they had expected appeared out of nowhere.

_Damn… It's Artemis…_ Holly thought as she glared at her new enemy.

**Usuanidemonslayer: All done!! Hope you enjoyed!!!! Please remember REVIEW!!!!!! Again I might not post in a while so excuse me. I will post as soon as possible okay? **

**Ps: Im in need of a beta so pleeeeeeease if anyone is interested tell me so! **


	4. The mission Part 2

**Dark Angels**

**Usuanidemonslayer: Okay, I'm all done with this chapter and am finally able to post it up for you to read. Hopefully you will enjoy it as much as I did while writing it. Again, please remember to leave a review so that you may encourage me to continue with my writing. Also, I am in need of a beta. I have too much work to control all the editing for my stories. Okay, now that Im done with that little speech shall we continue?**

Opal glanced at Holly who by now was staring at deep blue eyes through narrowed eyes. "Who are you?" Holly asked trying to disguise her voice so that she would not be recognized. Artemis stared at her with emotionless eyes and shrugged. "Is it important?" he asked. Opal glanced at Holly then Artemis before deciding to act as fast as she could. "Dark, let's go!" Opal whined masking her voice as well. Holly turned to her and nodded remembering what they had once said.

* * *

"_Hyaah!" Holly yelled punching the piece of wood that was being sustained by her best friend, breaking it in half. _

_She frowned and shook her head. "Its no good Opal, I cant do this right!" Holly whined. Opal cocked her head and sighed. "But Holly, you did it right!" Opal said dropping the piece of wood on the floor. "No I didn't! when I was punching my hand went to the left instead of going straight to its goal!" Holly replied dropping to the ground and sitting on her behind. "Oh come on Holly!" Opal whined slumping down next to her friend. "You want everything to be perfect, no one is! We are bound to lose at least once" Opal said. "you're right but…. I've been thinking, our first mission is in a week and we have yet to name ourselves, what will we call each other?" Holly replied standing up with a groan of complaint coming from her mouth and a stumble of her legs that were at that very moment in pain from all the exercise they would do everyday. "Hmm.. hey Holly? Have you noticed how dark your skin has become?" Opal asked, she too standing to examine her friend. "Dark?" Holly asked turning to her with a glare, she had always been a bit dark in skin but barely, it was a sandy color that shone when the sun rays hit her skin giving it a gleam to it that made her shine not only physically but spiritually as well. _

_Opal seeing her expression backed away with a smile that said "Im sorry" Suddenly, Holly smiled and bowed ever so slightly. "I am, Dark, professional assassin and thief" Opal smiled at the idea and thoughtfully placed a finger on her lower lip as she though of a name for herself. "Hmm… how about…Rosy?" Opal said smiling brightly remembering how her mother would call her Rosy because she loved flowers, roses being her favorite. Holly shook her head with a smile. "You are such an angel! You should pick a dark name!" She said chuckling. Opal pouted and then it turned into a smirk. "I'm a good girl, an angel along with the dark…. How about angel and dark? No wait, DARK ANGELS!!!!!!!!!" Opal squealed. _

_"Yeah…" Holly said with a smile. "So, I am dark, professional assassin and thief…and you are?" Holly started waiting for her friend to finish her sentence. "And I am, Angel, professional assassin and thief" Opal finished as they both said in unison "And we are, dark angels" They bowed to each other and smiled wickedly, it would be so much fun!

* * *

_

Holly nodded and held on to her backpack with great strength before turning her back to Artemis. " Butler, capture them" Artemis said without waiting for them to react. Little did he know what these girls were capable of. Holly looked over to Opal and nodded making her friend smirk. "Angel, bring him down and hurry!" Holly said without emotion. Butler ran to Opal and launched one of his massive arms toward her but she dodged to the side kicking with all her strength at his face sending him flying to the wall. Quickly Opal turned to Holly who handed her the backpack and said "Move out and wait for me, you know where" Opal nodded and clutched the bag to her chest quickly jumping out the hole in the wall. When Holly turned her attention to Artemis it was too late, he was already atop of her a knife to her neck. "Who are you, _Dark?_ Are you a woman or a man? Then again judging by your voice, probably a girl" Holly wriggled from under him and sighed relaxing her muscles. Soon she kicked up with her knee knocking him off of her. With great speed, she ran to the wall nearest her and took out a knife out of her suit inscribing with beautiful cursive writing the words "_Dark Angels_"

Artemis recovered and took a knife from his jacket and aimed it at her soon throwing it to catch her in the back. To his surprise, she moved only ripping through the ninja's mask she was wearing. Holly gasped and Artemis stared….

**Usuanidemonslayer: All done!!! Hope you enjoyed!!!! Please could you review to this chapter? That keeps me going! And it makes me so happy I just want to write more of this story. Anyway pleeeeeease review!**


	5. End Of mission, The mask

Dark Angels

**Usuanidemonslayer: Okay, Update is up! Hope you enjoy!!**

"Crap…." Holly mumbled jerking her face the opposite way hoping that Artemis had not seen her face. They stood in silence, Holly with her back to Artemis. Finally after several seconds of dreadful torture he spoke up. "Who are you?" He said making Holly straighten her back. "Dark…" She replied this time masking her voice to perfection. Perhaps he had not seen her? Artemis inhaled and took a step forward. Holly flinched and ran toward the hole in the wall not stopping until she reached it. She turned around to find Artemis staring at her with confused eyes. _This can't be right… she looks… it must be some sort of technology…yes it must be that… _He thought frowning. Without waiting for him to do anything she said "goodbye…" and she jumped out the hole. This time he reacted and ran to the hole. When he looked out there was nobody but many building rising up in the horizon. He sighed, this would be more difficult than expected but before he confronted those criminals again he'd have to be able to control his feelings… still he was very confused as in to why she would choose to change her face into that of a white dove. Deciding to meditate on that, he turned to leave the room but not before shaking his head to his bodyguard who was now sitting up and groaning with pain.

Holly sighed as she reached her apartment; it had been her worst mission yet. She reached inside her pocket and took a key out. With extreme slowness she entered the key into the keyhole and turned it unlocking the door. Once she stepped in, she was met with the aroma of freshly baked bread. Opal was here, that was for sure. "I'm home!" Holly yelled throwing herself on the couch. Opal entered the living room and frowned. "You know, next time try to take the mask off, it still freaks me out" Opal said flopping beside her friend. Holly cocked her head and that was when she noticed the orange-like beak extending from her face. She gasped and ran to her restroom. She stared at her reflection on the mirror and grinned. She had forgotten the gift Foaly had given both Opal and herself.

* * *

"_What is it?!" both girls squealed trying to take the box from the older man's hands. "Wait and see" he replied making both girls sigh in defeat. "Foaly! We want to know!" Opal whined. Foaly sighed and nodded placing the small box that was wrapped in silver gift wrapping paper with a golden bow. Both girls smiled and clawed at the gift wrapping until it was completely off revealing a brown wooden box. "Happy Anniversary girls" Foaly said reminding them that in that day it was their anniversary. It had been five years since they had joined the business. An exited Holly lifted the lid of the wooden box and frowned. "Foaly, what are these?" Holly asked holding up a mask with the shape of a normal human face. It had two hole for the eyes and another hole for the mouth, though it seemed to be, In a way, melting. One had the color skin of Holly's and the other of Opal's. _

_"I don't like it" Opal said crossing her arms to her chest. Foaly smiled gently and took hold of one of the masks that seemed to slip through his fingers as he lifted it to eye level. "These are masks that I invented specially for you two" he answered gathering Holly in his arms. "Okay, stay still" He said and placed the mask on Holly's face. Soon the mask stretched and shrank covering her face completely. It looked like the face of a corpse. "eww" Opal said. Ignoring Opal's disapproval, he said gently to Holly "Okay, think of something you'd like to look alike if you didn't want to be yourself anymore" Holly stared at him as if he were going nuts but decided to comply instead. "I wish I was a dove…a white dove… so that I could be holy and free forever" She whispered. The mask glowed for a second or two as it took shape of the desired animal. "Good, now Opal, its your turn" Opal smiled and placed the mask over her face. "I want to be… a… Cheetah!" Opal said and soon her face was that of a wild cat. "Why a cheetah?" asked Holly. "Because! It's fast, courageous! And most importantly… DANGEROUS!!!!" She yelled throwing both hands into the air. Both Foaly and Holly laughed at the girl's outburst. _

_Relaxing Foaly said "Okay, listen up, these masks are to be worn whenever you go to a mission, in case your masks are taken off. If the mask is taken off by your own hands, your face will remain as it is but if it is taken off by an object or other human hands other than yours then the mask will automatically turned into that of the animal you just chose" Both girls nodded understandingly. "But what if we get hit with something and it falls off?" Opal asked. Foaly smiled "If you are hit with anything and your mask comes off "revealing" your face then this mask will appear" he gestured to their faces that were still in shape of an animal "The object thrown at you will not harm you since this mask protects you from almost anything… If your enemy tries to take this mask off he or she will be unconscious within seconds since the mask will send electric charges through theirs bodies when it comes in contact with the enemy. You will command the mask to do as you wish" Opal and Holly stared at him in awe before clearing their throats and bowed slightly to him. "Thank you!" They both said

* * *

_

"I'd forgotten…" Holly whispered to herself as she relaxed her muscles. Soon her real face took form and she ran out of the bathroom. She reached the living room and threw herself on top of Opal who was still resting on the couch. "You know what I remembered just now?" Opal asked pushing her friend off of her so that she could breath. "nope" Holly replied. "I remembered when Foaly gave us our masks" Opal said. Holly sat up and nodded "Me too… I remembered…" Holly answered. Opal smiled and stood up. "Remember when we use to have pillow fights?" She said taking hold of one of the pillows from the couch. Holly too stood up and grabbed a pillow for herself. "Yeah…" and then she launched herself at Opal who in return slammed the pillow on Holly's face while Holly's pillow slammed against Opal's face making them fall down on their behinds and burst out into laughter. It had so been long since they remembered Foaly…

**Usuanidemonslayer: So short… too bad I guess, still I hope you enjoyed!!!!**


	6. Did he recognize me?

**Dark Angels**

**Usuanidemonslayer: Next chappy is up!! Enjoy and please be kind and review?**

"I'm nervous…" Opal whispered to Holly as they reached their computer class. "Shut up! I'm as nervous as you if not more, he could have recognized me" Holly answered taking deep breaths. They opened the door and stepped in, immediately heads turned to face them. They both glared and all faces returned to their screens faster than expected. Both girls started their walk to their seats to find them Occupied by one, the girl from before, Jomalie and two by her obnoxious best friend, Nely. "Excuse us but you are sitting in our sits" Opal said through gritted teeth. Artemis turned to them with a blank expression and then back at his screen. Holly held her breath with a single thought in her head: _did he recognize me?..._

The first one to talk was Jomalie's friend, Nely. "We won the sits so like, move on!" She said with a smug smile. Opal glared at her and she froze like a statue. "These are our new seats" Jomalie said with a smile and reached for Artemis' hand but he kept on typing preventing the girl next to him to touch it at all. She frowned and looked over at Holly who was simply staring at him like a lost pup. Finally averting her eyes back to the present situation, she glared at Jomalie and took a step forward. "These are our seats.." Holly said balling her hands into fists. "I don't think so" Jomaile answered flipping her hair from one shoulder to the other. "Fine… let's see how you deal with him… "Holly swiftly moved her hand referring to Artemis "Of course, it would be more humiliating for you to not be even noticed by him at all… let's see how it goes" with that said Holly walked away frowning the whole time, he had not talked to her at all.

"Chill… we'll know if he recognized you or not soon enough" Opal said placing a hand on Holly's shoulder. She nodded and sat down on a nearby desk with a 'thud' "I guess…" Holly muttered.

* * *

The rest of the day went by silently and without a sign of Artemis' knowledge of Holly's actual identity, then again he didn't notice her at all, and this bothered her. Holly sighed slamming her locker door closed and jumped at the sudden appearance of Artemis leaning against the locker next to hers with his arms crossed over his chest. "Hey…" He said and she gulped, had he recognized her? "H-hey yourself…" she replied. "Where you been all day?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged. "Me? Where have _you_ been? You didn't notice me at all" Holly replied making him smirk. "And this bothers you?" He asked, realizing what she had said she turned away from him with a blush and remembered to maintain her emotions within herself. "Not one bit" she replied turning back to him 

He smiled and she thought she would melt. Holly took a step forward and started to walk away but he grabbed her arm pulling her back a bit too fiercely so she slammed her body against his. She gasped at the sudden outburst as she looked up to his face but he was staring ahead of her. Slowly she turned her head to see a knife stuck to the wall next to her. Holly silently cursed herself for being so stupid as to let her guard down. Then she saw Jomalie with her arm still extended and understood who had thrown the knife in the first place. "Hey, guess what?" She said with a smirk. "Impress me…" Holly muttered under her breath pulling away from Artemis. "I joined the Martial Arts club" Jomalie said but Holly doubted this to be true, perhaps it was true but she doubted that the club had taught her to throw a knife, weapons were not allowed in school. Artemis smiled at this and walked past Holly to reach Jomalie. He snaked an arm around her waist and smiled. "Really?" he asked and she nodded triumphantly.

Upon seeing this Holly frowned, she turned and walked away the opposite direction. He liked her, he liked that wench, Jomalie. A sigh escaped her lips and she covered her mouth with both hands. "Crap!" she exclaimed and ran as fast as she could, if he had heard her gasp he would know she liked him and that would be fatal for her… she didn't ever tell anyone not even Opal who she liked and if he knew… that would be bad.. if her enemies took hold of this information, who knew what could happen.

Artemis stared as she ran and frowned, he had forgotten Holly when he had realized who had thrown the knife. This girl could be Dark or Angel…. He had to capture those two and if Jomalie was one of them he could soon find them both. "Were you trying to kill Holly or me?" Artemis asked forcing himself to concentrate on the girl before him and to forget Holly… for the moment being… Jomalie smiled and shrugged "Neither… I was just trying to scare her a bit..." She replied and he stared at her puzzled. "why?" he asked. "because she thinks she's better than me!" She exclaimed with an annoyed voice. _She is… _Artemis thought but bit his tongue to keep quite, he could not ruin this chance. "So.. Jomalie… I was wondering, want to go out sometime?" Artemis asked letting go of her. She looked at him and her eyes twinkled with victory. "Yeah, sure" she said standing on her tiptoes and pecked him on the cheek. "Ill pick you up at seven…" and with that said he turned and walked away. Meanwhile little did he know that Opal had heard him. She emerged from around the corner frowning and shook her head. Jomalie turned and stared at her with a victorious grin on her face. _Holly has to know about this… _Opal thought


	7. Hurt

_**Dark Angels**_

**Usuani: This chapter is up! By the way, I noticed that a reviewer said that why would Opal tell Holly that Artemis is going on a date with Jomaile when she doesn't even know, well, thanks for asking, I hadn't noticed that error until I re-read the story –blush- I was sorta trying to update as soon as possible that I absolutely forgot that I had not put anything to support that specific sentence, my apologies, thank you BlackMonday. As for your request I'll try to put up something like that in the next action chapter. –bows- thanks again! Pleeease remember… REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"A date?" Holly asked as Opal nodded her pretty blond head. "I don't care, Why are you telling me this?" Holly said walking over to her couch and taking a sip from her chai tea. "But Holly! What if he does know and wants to tell everyone?" Opal whined standing in front of her with her arms extended above her head. Holly sighed and looked her friend in the eye with a frown. "Now you're being paranoid, Artemis would never dare do that" She said simply as her friend sighed in defeat. "Look Holly, all I know is that they're going on a date and that he might know, you never know, he might tell" Opal commented. She was right, they could trust no one. What if he did tell everyone? What if he dared? She had to make sure that he didn't open his mouth. She had to go check on him in that date!

"Holly?... why are you smiling like that?" Opal asked waving her hands in front of Holly's face as if trying to bring her back to reality. "Huh? Oh yeah… sure" Holly muttered wiping the smile off her face. Perhaps she'd have fun while investigating in his date… She stood up suddenly and hugged her friend. "I know! We can investigate during his date with Jomalie!" She exclaimed excitedly. "But you just said I was being paranoid…" Opal started and stopped when she realized the true reason why Holly wanted to go. "Holly… do you _like_ Artemis?" caught off guard by her question, Holly broke away from their embrace and cocked her head. "Of course I like him, that's the reason why I can't have him know who we truly are, it would ruin our friendship" She replied dodging the actual question. "No, I mean like him like him" the blond said peering at her through narrowed eyes. Holly swallowed and cleared her throat. "What makes you think that?" Holly asked through a raspy voice.

Opal smirked and waved her hand at her as if dismissing her and said "Besides the fact that you are speaking in a raspy voice , which usually means you are either lying or nervous, well, sincerely I know you far too well to not notice the looks you give Artemis and how your face turns red whenever he talks to you or kisses the hand of another girl, oh and-" she did not finish since Holly clapped a hand over her friend's mouth to shut her up. "Okay, I get it!" Holly exclaimed. "Look, I'm just worried that he might tell, I realized you're right, we cannot trust anyone" Opal nodded and slowly stuck her tongue out from her parted lips and began licking Holly's hand in slow, wet movements. "Eeek!" Holly shrieked retrieving her hand from her friend's mouth. "Opal!" Holly yelled disgusted. Opal smirked and shrugged. "Hey, it's your fault, you shouldn't have used your hand" said Opal who was now approaching her friend with a grin in her face. "Why are you looking at me that way?" Holly whispered to Opal who kept advancing on her. Eventually their faces were but mere inches away from each other as Holly tried to conceal the blush that had crept to her face. "O-opal…" Holly began but stopped as she felt her friend's tongue on her cheek.

Holly gasped and pushed her friend away with great force making her fall onto the couch. Holly closed her eyes shut to concentrate on not killing her friend when all of a sudden Opal burst into a laugher fit. "Haha… H-holly… you should've…should've seen… your face…" the young girl said while laughing at the same time. "Ugh!" Holly pushed her friend deeper into the couch and went to her room slamming the door closed. Opal smiled to herself and shook her head. She recognized the look she had when she had mentioned Artemis… she knew her friend… she was sure she liked him… but.. how to prove it?...

* * *

"Holly!!!!" Opal yelled running toward her friend who was sitting at the far end of the lunch room with her lunch set up before her. "Holly…" Opal said breathing heavily once she reached her friend. Holly looked at her friend through emotionless eyes and then went back to eating her sandwich quietly. "Holly, guess what?" Opal said with a huge smile. "hmm… surprise me…." Holly muttered and took another bite of her lunch. Opal frowned but continued anyway. "I found out where they're going for their date! Ooooh I'm soooo excited!!! What will we be going under cover as?" Opal said jumping from one foot to the other. Holly stood up abruptly and slammed her hand against the hard metal of the table before her and closed her eyes to focus in relieving the pain that was at that moment traveling up her arm. "How many times have I told you to not show emotion!" Holly half yelled but resumed a quieter tone when many heads turned to her. Opal's eyes widened as she took a step back placing her hand in between them as if to block her from coming any more near her.

"H-holly?... what's wrong?..." Opal asked nervously, it was the first time in years since her friend had been in such a state. And by state she meant the way she was acting. The last time Holly had actually yelled at her with actual anger was when Foaly had passed away. And that had been a very long time. Usually Holly would be the calm one trying to fix everything in a more serene way. This outburst had to do something with that idiot of Artemis, she was sure of it! Holly opened her eyes and glared at her friend. "I've told you to never show emotion, why is it that you dare defy me?!" Holly said through gritted teeth. "B-but Holly…." Opal tried to argue but shut up when Holly glared at her. "I-is something wrong?" The blond asked in a whisper as Holly resumed her seat. "No… I'm just having a bad day…" Holly answered packing away her unfinished lunch. _It must be her worst day ever because she just yelled at me…_ Opal thought sitting down next to her friend.

"Holly… you know you can tell me anything…." Opal said placing a hand on Holly's shoulder. "Look, In just need to be alone…" Holly said and stood up to leave but Opal pulled her back down. "Tell me what's wrong…" Opal said in more of a command than a suggestion. Holly looked at her friend over her shoulder and sighed. This was the first time since she had felt so lonely in such a long time. And it was the first time she'd reveal her true feelings toward another person, other than about Foaly, to Opal. She sat back down and began to tell her friend what had happened.

* * *

_Holly walked down the hall to her locker and silently hummed a song that Foaly use to sing when she was with him. She reached her locker and opened it after rotating the knob to land in the correct digits that allowed access to her locker. She took her books and was going to close her locker and walk away when he heard giggling. Intrigued by the sound she followed it around the corner to find herself face to face with Artemis and Jomalie who at that moment were in quite the moment. _

_Artemis had both the girl's hands trapped above her head as he leaned against her body and kissed her deeply. They broke their kiss and stared at each other for a few seconds before Artemis smiled and began kissing her lips with full forcer again. Holly gasped and dropped her books with a 'thud' that echoed all the way down the hall way. Immediately Artemis and Jomalie broke apart and turned their heads to stare at Holly. Artemis stared at her and his eyes widened a bit but ignored her and turned to Jomaile who shrugged her shoulders and they resumed to their kissing. Holly felt her stomach lurch as she ran as fast as she could the opposite way from them forgetting about her books that still laid on the floor.

* * *

_

Opal stared at her friend aghast and tried to come up with something to say but stood silent. "I-I do like him…." Holly whispered looking down. Recovering from shock, Opal wrapped her arms around Holly's shoulder and whispered into her ear. "I'm really sorry… but you know… we might be able to get back at them…you know… for hurting you…." Holly pulled away and eyed her friend suspiciously before nodding in agreement. Artemis would pay for hurting her but mainly for capturing her heart…

**Usuani: All done! And guess whaaat?! The next chappie will be about Arty's date what will happen? Find out on the next episode of DARK ANGELS!!!!!! Lol seriously, please remember… REVIEW!!!!!! **


	8. Discovered

_**Dark Angels**_

**Usuani: This chappie is finally up! Yay me! Lol anyway, this is the chapter in which Artemis goes on a date with Jomalie!! Oooh what will happen? Well read and find out!**

"Today is the day, Holly!" Opal squealed excitedly. "No, really? What makes you think that?" Holly mumbled to her friend as she gently brushed her hair. Opal smiled and pointed to the calendar at the far corner of the room and answered in a sweet voice. "Besides the fact that you circled the day on your calendar with your red marker and wrote 'Kill Artemis and Jomalie' well, that's about it!" Holly rolled her eyes and stared at her friend through her mirror. "OH MY GOD! I hadn't noticed!" Holly gasped. Opal eyed her friend up and down with a questioningly look. "O..kay" she whispered. Holly turned to her friend and shook her head. "I'm being sarcastic" she said. Opal suddenly smiled and nodded her head. "I get it now!" She yelled.

"Opal, seriously, you're supposed to be soooo smart and yet, you don't recognize sarcasm when you hear it?" Holly commented as she ran the brush down on her friend's hair. Opal frowned and decided to start pacing around the room. "Let's forget about my intelligence situation and lets concentrate on Artemis' date, first of all why are we dressed as waitresses?!" she yelled as she slumped down on the stool Holly had been sitting on before she had stood and began brushing Opal's hair. "Turn around will you? I need to brush your hair" Holly said turning her friend to face the mirror. Opal did as she was told and waited for her friend to finally speak up. "Okay, remember that I told Artemis I worked at a restaurant?" Opal nodded and so Holly continued. "Well, I never really told him which one, so we can pretend to work on the one he's going to go on his date!" Opal frowned and shook her head just to be smacked by Holly who glared at her. "Stop moving! I have to finish your hair!" the angry girl yelled.

"But Holly! How are we going to get in that restaurant as employees? We aren't even real ones!" Opal asked a bit confused. Holly grinned and waved her hand in dismissal. "I took care of that already, we are employees there so there should be no problems" Opal stared at her friend in disbelief and sighed in defeat earning another cold glare from Holly who was trying to finish combing her friend's hair.

Opal looked around the room and spotted the person she had been looking for. It had been almost an hour since she had entered her shift along with Holly and they had been waiting anxiously for their "special guest" to arrive. She grinned and hurried back inside the kitchen. "Holly..." Opal whispered as she reached her friend who at the moment was busy trying to accommodate dishes of food on a bigger silver plate so that the food would be carried out to the customers. After she finished, she handed the plate to a waitress who had been waiting patiently for the food. Finally, she turned to Opal and raised an eyebrow but soon smiled after hearing the words come out from Opal's mouth. "Our guests have arrived…" "Finally…" Holly whispered and took a small notebook with a pen before walking out the door. When she spotted them, she smiled but soon frowned when a waitress made her way toward them. Afraid that she might lose her chance, she did the first thing she could think of. Swiftly, she turned to the table next to her and smiled. "Excuse me, is everything all right?" she said in a sweet voice. The couple at the table nodded their heads and drank from their glass of wine. Wine! She smiled and took the bottle in her hands. "Here let me bring you another bottle, it's on the house for the newly wed couple!" Holly exclaimed excitedly. The woman smiled with a blush and the man eyed her up and down uneasily. "How did you know we were barely wed?" He asked. Holly pointed to the ring on the woman's finger and put on her most innocent smile. "I thought so since you two look so happy! I mean most couples who have been together for a long time are fatigued of each other and you can tell but you two! You are absolutely happy!"

The man smiled at her explanation as the woman blushed a bit more. "Ha, ha, I like you" the man said. Holly looked over to the table Artemis and Jomalie were sitting at before frowning. The waitress was about to take their order. Without waiting any longer, Holly took hold of the bottle and let it go before "trying" to catch it. It shattered as it hit the floor with full force sending million of pieces everywhere. The waitress attending Artemis looked at her and shook her head. She excused herself and went to her fellow comrade.

"What happened here?" She asked glaring at Holly. "I'm sorry, it slipped!" Holly shrieked and tried to recover the pieces of glass from the floor but the waitress merely shooed her away. "Go attend the people I left behind will you? I clean this up" The waitress said as Holly stood with a victorious grin in her face and started to make her way toward her prey but not before hearing the waitress curse something about stupid new waitresses who did not know how to work properly.

"Hello there, how may I help you?" Holly mumbled staring down to her notepad. "Holly?" She heard a female voice ask. She looked up and stared into Jomalie's eyes. "OH! Jomalie?!" Holly exclaimed pretending to have barely noticed her there. Artemis stared at her as if examining his patient waiting for a sign of her being mad or something of the sort; however, she merely smiled at Jomalie never looking at him. "What can I get you?" She asked with a sweet smile. Artemis frowned and coughed into his hand to get her attention. Holly turned to him but looked past him to not meet his eyes. "Holly, you didn't tell me you worked here" He said. "I'm sorry sir, but you did not ask" She replied with a smile. His frowned deepened as he tried to make something out of the situation. "Well, I'd like to order a salad" Jomalie said as Holly turned to her with her brilliant smile. "Of course and what may I bring you to drink?" She asked.

"Hmm… wine, red wine" Jomalie answered tugging at the sleeve of her white, long-sleeved dress. Holly nodded and as she did so, she noticed the pearl earrings the girl was wearing. She turned back to Artemis and said in an almost honey dripped voice "And what may I get you sir?" Said sir raised an eyebrow at her and tried his best to not grab her by the shoulders and yell at her that he was not really interested in the girl sitting opposite him. "I… think I will first have some wine, and then I'll have a steak cooked thoroughly and later have cheesecake for dessert" He said trying to make her look at him in the eye. _ God, he eats a lot! And here I thought I ate too much! Hmm… stupid Jomalie… _Holly thought as she nodded and turned to walk away but stopped and said over her shoulder. "It will all be ready in a minute" and with that said she walked away swaying her hips slowly in a daring yet satisfying way. Artemis couldn't help but grunt at the fact that he was actually enjoying the way she walked.

Holly entered the kitchen abruptly and almost bumped into Opal who was about to carry out a dish. "How are things going?" She asked but Holly brushed her off and gave the order to the cook. Then she turned to her friend with a frown and shook her head. "I hate him so much, and he eats more than we do!" Holly complained making her friend laugh. "Hurry up cook!" Holly said earning a glare from the man across the counter from her. Holly turned her back to him and stared at Opal. "What?" Opal asked. Holly shrugged and pointed to the tray her friend was carrying. "Aren't you supposed to take that to our customers?" Realizing what Holly had said, she hurried out the door to place the food for the customers to eat.

Meanwhile Holly waited for their order; Artemis was busy trying to figure out how to make Jomalie confess her being Dark or Angel. He stared at her intensely until he was sure to get her attention. "Is something wrong?" She asked noticing his gaze upon her. Artemis smiled brightly shaking his head no. "I'm just happy- to be in the company of such a beautiful girl like you..." he answered adding the last part to make sure to be on her good side. Jomalie smiled and with her index finer began to twirl a lock of dyed-red hair. "Really?" She asked leaning forward as if to get a better look at him. "Of course..." Artemis answered with a smile. Jomalie beamed with joy and sighed contently. "You know, I had began to think you liked that weirdo Holly, but I guess you don't 'cuz well, DUH! you're here with me!" His date said with satisfaction.

"Weirdo?..." Artemis asked frowning. "Like, yeah! Haven't you heard the rumors about her?" Jomalie continued deciding that to make sure he did not develop any sort of feelings for Holly, not as a girlfriend nor a friend. Artemis raised a brow at her questioning her belief of Holly being a 'weirdo'

"I haven't heard any rumors..." Artemis perceived. Jomalie gasped and leaned forward while placing her well manicured hands on the table to tell him about Holly's _weirdness_. "Well, like, everyone knows that Opal and she are like, you know..." Jomalie began raising her eyebrows up and down. Artemis looked over at the doorway that led to the kitchen just as it opened to reveal Holly who was walking toward them with a bottle of wine inside a container with ice in one hand and with a tray with two glasses on the other. "I don't understand..." Artemis mumbled never taking his eyes off Holly. "Like, everyone thinks that Opal and she are dating!" Jomalie exclaimed, a bit too loud for her own good. Holly had almost reached her destination when she heard the sudden outburst from Jomalie. Guessing that they were talking about her, she composed her face to seem happy and walked the rest of the way to their table.

"Sir...mam'..." Holly mumbled placing the container in the corner of their table. She placed the glasses in front of each guest and readied herself to open the bottle. Unfortunately for her, she had absolutely no idea as in how to open the bottle. She frowned and cocked her head as she stared at the bottle. The cook had placed in the tray next to the two glasses a sort of utensil that she had no idea was for opening the bottle. "Is something wrong?" Artemis asked rising to his feet. Holly was about to speak when Jomalie cut her off. "So, Holly, like, I didn't know you were a waitress, why didn't you ever tell me?" Jomalie asked with a grin. Holly forced herself to smile and shrugged her shoulders. "You didn't ask" She answered. Holly turned to Artemis and stared at him as he reached for the bottle in her hands. "Here, I'll open it" He said. Jomalie seeing the contact between them decided to mind as well spoil it. "Holly?" She began making Holly turn to her. "IS it true?" she asked. Holly raised an eyebrow questioningly expecting Jomalie to continue speaking. Seeing this, she continued, "IS it true that Opal and you are dating?" Jomalie finally asked making Artemis drop the bottle in surprise.

"WHAT?!" Holly exclaimed. Artemis stared at Jomalie in shock, had she really dared ask that question? "What makes you think I'm dating my best friend?!" Holly yelled gaining the attention of the customers around her. Jomalie smirked shrugging her shoulders slightly. "Well, you do hang out with her a lot!" the girl answered. "I can't believe this..." Holly mumbled to herself slapping her forehead with her right hand. "Look, get this through your huge head! I am NOT lesbian!" Holly yelled this time causing such a riot that people began to stand up to leave. "Jomalie, I think you should stop" Artemis began forgetting about the broken pieces of glass at his feet and walked in between both girls. Jomalie frowned and waved her hand in dismissal. "Yes, you're right dear, I shouldn't let her little secret out" Jomalie said grinning. Holly inhaled trying to calm herself before she made a mistake and killed the girl. "Jomalie..." Artemis warned.

"Well, it isn't my fault! she is not only lesbian but she's always everywhere, she comes and goes without anyone noticing, it's as if she's some sort of ninja or something" His date retorted. _As if she were a ninja?... could she be one of them?... No! Not Holly... god... don't let it be her..._ Artemis thought as he shook his head and stepped away from them to his seat where he took his jacket and held his hand out for Jomalie to take. "We should leave..." He said but she didn't take it instead she stood up abruptly knocking over her chair. "GREAT! I hope you're happy, you just ruined my date!" Jomalie yelled glaring at her. Holly smirked and crossed her arms across her chest. "You have no idea... "She answered. At this, an enraged Jomalie threw her hand at Holly striking her on her left cheek. Holly gasped as her face was turned slightly. One thing she had promised herself was that if it came down to fighting the stupid girl in front of her she would do it without thinking twice about it. Without thinking, she kicked at Jomalie's face while letting her hands fall down to reach for a piece of glass from the floor. Jomalie fell back onto her back with a huge 'bang' and gasped. Without waiting for a reaction, Holly moved her body to be in front of the fallen Jomalie, a knee pressed to the girl's stomach and the other bent slightly to let her balance her weight, her right hand held a sharp looking piece of glass as she held it to Jomalie's neck. "How. Dare. You..." Holly whispered holding Jomalie's chin with her left hand. Artemis' eyes widened a fraction at the sight in front on him. Had Holly actually done what he thought she had?

"Holly... stop..." Artemis breathed. Holly ignored him altogether and pressed the piece of glass closer to the girl's flesh in pure anger. "W-what are you doing?" Jomalie stuttered. "What does it look like?" Holly whispered forgetting about everything and everyone around her. The restaurant was empty with the exception of Artemis who was too shocked to do anything, Opal who was trying to figure out what to do and the cook along with the waitresses who were trying to get away from them as fast as possible. Suddenly, Holly felt arms wrap around her shoulders and a sweet voice come to her ears. "Holly, let's go home..." said the female voice. It was so sweet... so beautiful... it sounded just like... Opal... "O-opal..."Holly whispered."Let's go..." the voice said again and this time Holly let go of Jomalie who now had tears streaming down her face.

"Opal... oh god... what-what have I done?..." Holly whispered turning to face Opal. Opal stared at her friend and hugged her tightly. "We must go..." Opal said taking her hand in hers and immediately started to make her way toward the entrance of the restaurant but stopped when Jomalie said in a loud clear voice. "ITS YOU!" She yelled. Opal turned to her as did Holly who was still holding on to her friend's hand. "Dark... Angel... why didn't I see it before? Why?!" Jomalie said to herself. "What are you talking about?" Artemis asked and for the first time in many minutes, the three girls noticed his presence. "They are the _Dark Angels_" Jomalie answered taking her pearl earrings off. "My father has been researching them for years... ugh! I'm such a fool! I should have known it was them!" The pearls immediately became black as Jomalie placed the pearls in between her fingers. "I will catch you..." Jomalie whispered lifting her arm up in the air before throwing them in their direction. "Run!" Opal yelled as both girls ran separate ways just as the pearls hit the concrete floor causing the building to shake along with a small explosion. "You're crazy! We're not those criminals!" Opal yelled at her. Holly stared at Artemis waiting for him to react but he simply stood where he had been the whole time.

"What makes you think we are those criminals?..." Holly asked finally snapping back to reality. "You two, you were always together, you came and went without being noticed, you had some sort of ability, and then there's your being called to the school's office so often by your _guardian _and never coming back to class... I'm such a fool, how did I not notice?..." Jomalie answered cursing herself for being so stupid. "Holly... is...is that true?" Artemis asked looking down at his feet. Holly swallowed hard and turned to Opal who shook her head. Holly made her way to Artemis carefully and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Artemis..." Holly whispered and he looked up at her with an emotionless face. "I wanted to tell you... forgive me... I-" She did not finish since he had taken hold of her hand and was gripping it hard. "You are a criminal... and I am a detective... you know what that means don't you?" Artemis said glaring at her with cold icy eyes. "No..." Holly whispered to herself and struggled to free herself from his grasp but he merely tightened his grip on her as he took hold of both hands. "So, which one are you?" He asked mad. "Holly!" Opal shrieked catching her friend's attention. Holly turned her head to see Jomalie on top of Opal as her friend struggled to free herself. She took a deep breath and cleared her face of emotions. She had two options. One: Try to explain Artemis what was going on at that moment and be captured or two: Escape, make him chase her and then explain without being captured. Of course she chose number two.

"I'm sorry" she said and kicked him in the stomach making him double over in pain. "You...I... I thought I loved you..." Artemis said gasping for breath. Holly had been running toward Opal and had kicked Jomalie off her friend knocking her unconscious and was about to leave when she heard the words come from his mouth. She turned around with a pained look and bit her lip. "I... love you" She said but he glared at her.

"Liar..." he said

"I 'm not lying, I love you" she said

"I- I hate you!" Artemis yelled recovering from the pain he had been suffering and now ran toward her. "Let's go!" Opal yelled grabbing her hand and dragged her out of the restaurant before Artemis could reach them. When Artemis reached the exit he sighed. They were gone, but had apparently left something behind, a note? How had they managed to leave a note? He shrugged away the question and took the knife that stuck to the wall next to him a note and read what it said.

_Dear Artemis,_

_I know what you must be thinking now; I know I should have told you what was going on but... I couldn't! I was afraid of what would happen... I'm sorry... if you want to see me again come out to the outskirts of the city in three days; there is a forest, as I'm sure you know. Please, come, we need to talk. I do love you... I'm sorry..._

_Holly _

_Ps: I am Dark... you wanted to know..._

Artemis glared at the note and crushed it into a small ball. "I will bring you down... Dark..." He said to himself before stalking his way to his home. He had so much to think, and a plan to organize. Holly would pay for her crimes, but more importantly, for hurting him.

**Usuani: There all done! I'm kind of busy nowadays that's why I think I'm going to make this story much more shorter than what I had been planning to. However, reviews will be really appreciated. Well, see you next time!**


	9. Jomaile is back

_**Dark Angels**_

**Usuani: This chapter is finally up! I didn't receive many reviews on the last chapter and it makes me so sad (frowns) I wish you guys keep reviewing, and thanks Olynara, you're a great reviewer, you haven't abandoned me, You're awesome!**

"Holly..." Opal mumbled wrapping her arms around her best friend. It had been two days since they had last seen Artemis and their meeting with him was less than five hours away. Holly sobbed quietly burring her face into her friend's shoulder as she fought hard for control. They had been thinking of a plan but were unable to think until finally Opal had gotten tired of Holly's moping and told her what they were going to do. Opal sighed stroking her hair gently when someone knocked on their door. Opal reached into her sleeves for her daggers and stood in a fighting stance as she pushed her friend behind the couch behind them. The door opened and in came a very short man, his beard black and shiny. His twinkling eyes scanned them and finally he grinned. Opal relaxed and replaced her daggers where they belonged as the man made his way toward her. He bowed as did she and spoke clearly,

"Angel, it has been long since we last saw each other" He said as Opal nodded her head immediately recognizing her business name.

"Too long, Mulch, too long" She replied dropping to the couch; however, Holly was still crouched behind the couch sobbing quietly until Mulch saw her and frowned. She was a mess and he didn't like it. He made his way around the couch and touched her shoulder gently.

"Dark, get up" He said helping her to her feet. She stood up with barely enough strength to withstand her own weight. She sat down without a word before leaning against her friend's shoulder. Opal sighed gently patting her head. She frowned at Mulch who in return shook her head in disappointment.

"I am sorry, she is not herself nowadays, since the incident with Artemis Fowl, the detective" Opal commented as Mulch replied

"Yes, I heard" Opal frowned deeper, everyone in the business was aware of their lives everyone knew of the youngest criminals in the darkest of businesses. He bent in one knee taking Holly's hand in his and inhaled.

"Holly, you mustn't let this affect you, this is the business, a person such as he in not worth you, if he cannot accept you as you are then you should not be with him at all. Be strong, what would Foaly think if he were here now?" At this, Holly jerked her head in his direction and without thinking, she wrapped her hand around his neck pinning him to the wall near them. Her eyes bore into his as she growled in anger.

"Do not say his name, not you, a dirty scum, a rat of the sewer... you...you" She did not finish for she fell to her knees sobbing hard. Mulch sighed rubbing his neck, even in the state she was in, she was still strong. Holly wiped t her eyes and inhaled then exhaled.

"You're right, I will not cry anymore, I have to face the facts and do what must be done" She whispered rising to her feet. Mulch nodded and turned to Opal who eyed him up and down.

"Why are you here? And don't lie to me Mulch Diggums" She said with a glare. He grinned placing his hand in front of himself, as usual; Opal was asking questions not trusting anyone. He motioned to Holly with one hand and answered her question

"Simple, Root and Sool are requiring the absolute elimination of Artemis Fowl" he said and placed his hands over his head.

"WHAT?!!!!" Holly yelled as Opal nodded her head. "Report this to Root and Sool, in this mission, we make the choices not them, in this mission, we choose who lives and who dies, they do not command us" Opal said turning her back to him.

"Are you crazy?! He will have your heads for this!" He exclaimed throwing his arms up into the air, however, Opal simply shrugged pointing to the door.

"Leave..." was the only thing she said as he shook his head disapprovingly but walked to the door and then turned to them.

"You two are crazy, Foaly must have chosen wrong with you two, perhaps he had misjudged you, you aren't worthy of calling yourselves apprentices of Foaly" And with that said, he walked out the door. Holly slumped down on the couch pulling her legs under her chin as she closed her eyes.

"He's right you know, Root and Sool will have our heads for this..." Holly mumbled trying to calm herself. Opal turned to her and nodded, Holly seemed so fragile and weak, someone had to be the leader and at that moment it was she or her friend would fall to pieces. Opal sat next to her and wrapped her arms around her whispering into her ear

"Cry Holly, cry all you want because this will be your last chance for crying your heart out, tomorrow, when we face Artemis, you will be the strong leader you have always been; we will show him who you truly are, and then, we will run away, together, we will not go back to this horrible business and we will protect anyone who needs it, you and I together, always" Holly nodded and they rocked back and forth until no more tears came and sleep consumed them.

Opal touched her friend's shoulder gently as the wind blew by caressing their hair making it fly back and out of their faces. The forest's high grass moved silently along with the wind and it cooled Holly's leather pants sending chills up her spine. She turned to her friend and touched the hand on her shoulder squeezing it a bit in assurance. Suddenly her long-sleeved leather blouse was too tight and she fought hard to breath. She was nervous, too nervous.

"It's okay Holly, we don't have to do this, and we can just run away" Opal said gently but her friend shook her head. She was going to try to talk to Artemis and if he did not want to hear then she would beat him until he was too tired and had to listen then she would leave. Opal inhaled and reached into her boot for a dagger. She was wearing the same as Holly.

"He has arrived..." Holly said staring ahead and soon Artemis showed up. His black coat flying this way and that with the wind. His bangs covered half of his face and his eyes seemed merciless. His jaw was clenched and his hands balled into fists. The black baggy jeans he wore gave him more flexibility and the boots that reached past his ankle allowed him to move faster. He scanned her up and down until he looked over to Opal who in return stared behind him.

"Dark Angels..." He said in a cold voice. Holly gulped and cleared her face of emotions as she waved her hand as if in dismissal.

"You know our names, you do not have to call us by our criminal names, Artemis" She said staring into his eyes as he stared into hers. He reached into his coat's pocket as he took out a beads necklace. Holly eyed the rosary and then realized they were more than what they appeared to be.

"Artemis... We must talk" She said but he stopped her because he launched toward her slashing at her with the beads that suddenly had flames about them. He frowned and shook his head.

"We have nothing to talk about, you lied to me, and you aren't even human" He said slashing at her as she dodged. He knew she wasn't human, he knew her secret.

"Please, Artemis, I did it for my kind, they needed someone like me to protect them..." He slashed at her and she dodged once again.

"Liar!" he retorted slashing and then kicking her sending her sprawling on all fours. She grunted and stood in a fighting stance. He would not listen.

"I am not lying! They needed me! I wanted to protect them!" She yelled kicking him on the side but he caught her leg and twisted it as she jumped in the air spinning her whole body and landing hard on the ground. She sat up and rubbed her arm as she glared at him. Holly kicked at his feet making him fall as she got on top of him with her knees pressing down on his stomach. He struggled and pinned her down as she struggled to move him off her. Finally after several seconds of struggling Holly felt the weight being lifted off of her. She looked up to see Artemis being thrown ahead of her onto the floor. She looked over at Opal who had her back to her friend as she stood in a fighting stance.

"Do not interfere! This is my fight!" She yelled as her friend turned to her and shook her head. Acting on pure instinct, she stood and grabbed her friend by the neck lifting her up a bit. Opal shut her eyes in pain and tried to take deep breaths but all her respiratory routes had been blocked. Suddenly realizing what she was doing, she let go of her friend and covered her face with both hands.

"I'm sorry..."She said in a whisper. Opal nodded and decided to stay quite, it was true, she could not interfere, it was her friend's fight and she had to let her do as she wanted. She stepped aside just as Artemis began to rise. His eyes were narrowed as he walked toward her, cold eyes heavy and his breath shallow.

"Holly..." He rasped as she struggled to run to him and hug him. Suddenly he fell forward as he clutched his leg in pain. Holly eyed him and then noticed the blood coming from his foot, it was then that she noticed the new aura around her; someone else was there. She rushed to Artemis and bent down helping him sit up. He did not resist as he leaned against her.

"Tell me the truth... just tell me the truth..." he said as he looked down casting a shadow across his face. Holly gently stroked his hair and whispered

"I was a criminal for my people, to protect those like me, and... and I never lied to you about my love... I do love you" She said as he looked up sharply. He was about to make a sarcastic remark when he noticed her closed eyes and the tears almost spilling from her closed eyelids. She wasn't lying, she was being sincere, and she did love him. He reached and brushed away the tears that had begun to fall from her face and touched her lips with a finger. Then their moment was ruined by the most annoying sound ever, Jomalie's voice.

"Keh! Nice, sorry to interrupt your little love scene but I came to get Holly's head" She said with a grin. Artemis mentally slapped himself remembering he had planned on bringing Holly down with Jomalie's help.

"Damn... I forgot..." He whispered.

**Usuani: Done! ( dramatic music in the background) what will Jomalie do?! read the next chappie and find out! And please remember, READ AND REVIEW!!!!!**


	10. Mulch?

_**Dark Angels**_

**Usuani: This chappie is finally up! I know this story might be going a bit too fast but I don't have much time left before I have to stop updating for a while that's why I want to finish this story before I'm gone. SO please, Enjoy! And remember, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Jomalie…" Artemis said in a quiet voice. He had completely forgotten about Jomalie. He inhaled and exhaled rapidly trying to ignore the pain increasing on his leg. Holly frowned staring at Jomalie who was but feet away from them. She walked past them and bent picking a dagger from the ground just a bit behind them. Holly followed her movements and when she saw the dagger, she glared at her enemy. She was the one who had wounded Artemis and that meant she had to pay. Jomalie turned to her with a grin as she traced the sharp edge of the dagger with her finger carelessly cutting her flesh as it began to bleed.

"Crazy fool…." Holly mumbled as she glared at her. Jomalie stood I front of Holly and Artemis as she bent down placing her bleeding finger on Artemis' cheek and swiftly coloring his pale skin with a rosy color, her blood smeared on his flesh.

"You would look better with a bit more color to you, you look dead" She said standing up and bringing quickly her blade to Holly's neck. Artemis glared at her as neatly traced the blade across Holly's neck cutting a small line. She grinned and Holly flinched in pain. Artemis seeing the hurt look upon his beloved kicked at Jomalie's leg making her fall and pain shoot through his leg, he could not move. Taking the opportunity, Holly took the hidden dagger from her sleeve and placed it on Jomalie's neck as she glared down at her. Jomalie frowned as she moved her head to look at Artemis who seemed to have closed his eyes in pain. Her gaze turned back to her current position as she stared up at Holly's hazel eyes.

"Why are you here?" Holly asked as she pressed the blade closer to her enemy's flesh. Jomalie sighed and relaxed her muscles in case she needed to move fast. The girl on the floor looked up into the sky as she decided to not speak until she was released. Opal approached her friend and shook her head. Jomalie was not going to talk. Holly nodded and Opal went a bit into the forest to get their things. She came back with a backpack slung over her shoulder. She looked over to Artemis and walked in his direction. All the time he stared at her in disbelief. Moments ago he had tried to kill her best friend and she was going to help him?!

As if reading his thoughts she said in a quiet voice,

"I'm only doing this for Holly, not you" Artemis nodded as she took his boot off revealing a dark sock. She released his foot from the garment and stared down to a blood stained foot. She pulled his pants up to his knee and began to clean the wound that stretched from his leg down barely to the ankle. Then she bandaged it up and helped him put his boot back on. Minutes ticked by and the only thing that was heard was that of Jomalie's heavy breathing and Artemis' grumbling about how much pain he was in. Finally not able to take much more, Holly pressed the dagger closer to Jomalie's flesh and said in an angry voice,

"God damn it! Tell me why you are here?!" She bellowed. Jomalie only smirked and waved her hand swiftly pointing at Artemis.

"he asked me for help… to bring you down" She said with a satisfied grin when she saw Holly's reaction. Holly suddenly felt the cold air tickle her back with cold fingers and it was then that she knew something was absolutely wrong. Her eyes moved from side to side inspecting her surroundings. There was something in the area but she could not recognize the creature. She frowned and looked down at Jomalie and then noticed a movement from the corner of her eye, she knew who it was and she wasn't happy about it. She straightened and glared down at Jomalie as she spoke smoothly.

"If you leave, I will not kill you. I have more important things to do than waste my time with you" Jomalie glared at her in return and was about to speak when a dagger landed in between Holly and herself. Holly frowned and raised an arm above her head while the other to her side as she prepared herself for another attack.

"Come out Mulch, I know its you" Holly said slowly. Soon enough Mulch appeared with more daggers in between his fingers.

"Holly... good job, you found me out... very impressive" He said with a cocky grin. Holly simply glared at him and hoped he wasnt there to do what she thought he was.

**Usuani: Okay... so it was VERY short... but at least I posted right? So sorry for not posting but yeah Exams! curse them! Please REVIEW!!!!!**


	11. No Title

"So, has our agency finally decided to take charge of this mission? In less than five hours? Impressive… they think me that dangerous…" Holly said as she glared at Mulch. He grinned at her and shrugged his shoulders as he stood with his knees bent a bit for more equilibrium.

"Yeah, they said that you had become soft… for him" he nodded Artemis' way "They said they needed someone for the job and guess who was the lucky one?" Mulch said with a grin just as Holly slowly began to advance toward him. Her breath was slow and well measured as she approached him, she had completely forgotten Jomalie.

Jomalie crept up behind Holly and wrapped her arms around the girl so that she would not move. Holly stiffened and sighed, she had let her guard down. She deserved what was happening at that moment. Jomalie grinned while Mulch frowned in disappointment; he had expected much more from Holly. Holly relaxed her muscles and sort of leaned against the other girl. Soon, Jomalie felt uncomfortable and dared place her right foot a bit back for support leaving a bit of space between them but that was more than enough for Holly, it was then that Holly took the chance and took hold of Jomalie's arm digging her nails into her flesh and swiftly twisting the girl's wrist so it was at her back.

Holly moved closer to Jomalie's ear and said

"Never leave your guard down…." Jomalie winced at the sudden pain and started to breath heavily. Then Holly spun around still holding Jomalie's wrist to face Mulch who at that precise moment had decided to throw three daggers her way. Holly glared at him and quickly with her free hand reached into her boot taking three daggers and throwing them just in time each knocking her enemy's weapons. They landed on the floor with a thud and she shook her head.

"How dishonorable, Mulch, attacking when your opponent has her back at you" She said distastefully. Mulch shrugged and waved his hand toward Artemis.

"Honor isn't one of my main priorities, Holly, I have a job and that is what I've come to accomplish. He must die and that is all. I am only doing my job, don't interfere, besides; it will be your turn soon enough" He replied making her growl in frustration. Not only had he been sent to kill her target but to kill her too! How low could her people fall?

"I see, then I suppose I will have to rid of you and you wont take information back to headquarters… Sorry Mulch but this is the end of the line… you're going down…" Holly said letting go of Jomalie. Jomalie rubbed her wrist and tried to forget the pain everything had turned blurry when Holly had managed to escape her grip and she was unstable.

Holly raced toward Mulch a dagger in each hand. Her arms extended to give her more speed just as Mulch was. Their speed increased as they neared one another and they both knew this was their only chance. One of them would die and neither was going to give up easily. Holly held her breath as she raced past Mulch and felt the sudden tug from her blade knowing too well that she had managed to cut deep into his stomach. She felt a sudden burning sensation at her stomach and she looked down. She had a deep cut too…

Mulch looked down at himself and grinned. He was going to die at the hands of the one he had admired the most for many years… he was proud of the way he was dying… at least it had been at the hands of the young Holly. He dropped his daggers to the ground and turned to Holly slowly as blood trickled down his mouth. He could not speak and he simply stared at her. Her back was to him and she would most likely not know but he still spoke silently. Only if you read lips would you have understood him and he said one simple sentence: _I'm proud of you… Holly…_ He then fell forward dead.

A scream pierced the night sky and Holly recognized it. She spun around to find Opal beneath a panting Jomalie who had pierced her friend's chest with a blade and she was bleeding very much. Her eyes widened and her eyes searched for Artemis. She caught sight of him and gasped, he laid in what seemed a very uncomfortable position and he looked like he had been fighting. Her eyes traveled back to Jomalie who had now heaved herself off Opal. She turned to Holly and grinned as blood began to flow slowly from her head. She was injured.

"She's dead…" Was all she said before Holly let out a bone piercing scream...


	12. The End?

**Dark Angels**

**Usuani: I'm sorry I haven't posted… ;; so busy lately… anyway, enjoy…**

Her breath was coming and going fast, her legs felt like jelly and her mind seemed to have gone blank. Hey eyes were cast down, glazed over in anger and sadness. Her shoulders were trembling violently and her hands were balled into fists. Everything around her had crashed down when the knowledge of her best friend being dead was processed in her brain. She was snapped back to reality when she felt some sort of pain in her hand and she looked down at her hands, they were stained with blood… her blood. Her nails had pierced her skin when she had clenched her hands into fists.

She slowly looked up at the amused face of Jomalie before picking up the daggers that had fallen to the ground when she had been shocked enough to let her weapons fall. She inhaled deeply and raced toward Jomalie jumping into the air, flipping her body forward and in mid air threw the daggers in her direction.

Everything seemed to slow down as Jomalie gasped. Holly had managed to not only throw daggers at her at the same time she had but she had actually been able to dodge hers by flexing her body at odd angles avoiding each weapon. Swiftly as the wind she ran kicking Jomalie at the chin and then at her feet until she was down on the ground and herself atop the other. Tears danced their way down her face to her neck and onto the clothing of Jomalie as Holly silently pulled the daggers from each side of Jomalie, she had purposely failed to wound her just to get her guard down.

Her hand raised and she brought the dagger down to the other girl's throat. Jomalie's eyes widened and she began to somewhat cough up blood. Holly's face was stained with the blood of her enemy and she stood pressing her foot down to Jomalie's throat. Jomalie slowly looked up at her and noticed her sight was blurry. She reached out to Holly ever so slowly but stopped when her vision was clear enough to see her murder's face… Holly's face was tear and blood stained. Her hair blew along with the wind, dirt covered her every place and her eyes…. those hazel eyes… they were colder, emotionless, they were those of a true murder, a mad man… they were her true self…

"Go to Hell…" Holly whispered coldly.

"I-I will be there…" Jomalie began, inhaling trying her best to speak without hurting herself too much. "waiting for you… Holly.." Holly's eyes narrowed and she pressed her foot down. Hard. Snapping her neck instantaneously.

A snapping noise was heard and a grunt near her as well. She turned toward the noise ready to fight but stopped herself from running toward the noise when she saw it was only Artemis trying to sit up. His sight was unfocused and as he struggled to sit up but when he did, his breath caught in a gasp. The mere sight of Holly made him want to run to her. His eyes traveled to Jomalie and he had to look away in disgust, he then turned to look at Opal and his eyes glazed over with sadness.

Holly stared at him and when he had looked at Jomalie, she had a lurching feeling in her stomach. Her eyes too traveled to Opal and she slowly and painfully made her way to her. She bent on her knees and gathered her in her arms. She remembered then the words of advice Opal would always tell her whenever they remembered Foaly.

* * *

**_"Holly, please don't be sad.." A young Opal whispered to her sobbing friend. Holly merely kept crying as her shoulders shook violently with every wave of sobs. Opal not being able to help herself, gathered her in her arms and began to rock her back and forth in an attempt to comfort her. Holly sniffed and wiped at her nose with her sweater meanwhile Opal spoke to her. _**

**_"Please don't be sad, Holly, Foaly is in a better place now, I'm sure of it!... and.. uh.. He said we should never be sad for him because if we are so will he so… if I ever die, don't be sad! Don't cry! I will be in a better place! I'm sure of it! So please don't be sad…" Holly stared at her friend the whole time and at the end smiled at her sweetly tackling her to the ground with a gentle laugh.

* * *

_**

Holly inhaled her friend's scent along with that of her blood and stood up with her in her arms. She walked toward Artemis and stared down at him with cold eyes. If Opal had not been able to be happy then neither would she. She stared at him for what seemed an eternity and then finally spoke up,

"You are one of the very few genii in the world, Artemis… erase all track of yourself from me… move away do what you have to do, But get away from them… if they find you, you will die. They are not like any other people you've ever seen… believe me…" She said as he stood up with wobbly legs. He reached out and touched her shoulder gently.

"What are you saying? It's as if you were saying goodbye…" He whispered.

"This _is_ a goodbye… did you think that after I killed one of their agents they will let me live? Haha" she laughed bitterly. "I think not! All I have left is Opal's corpse and at last she is free… but I… I must run, I am not free… you are, it isn't too late for you…"

"You are wrong! Let's go.. together!" He said but she shrugged his shoulder away. Her gaze fell upon Opal's and she silently wished she was asleep and not dead.

"No-Its too late for me…. They will be here soon, leave…" She replied turning to him. He grabbed her shoulder and quickly pressed his lips to her but she pulled away, tears threatening to spill at any moment. She gulped and pushed the tears back, she would not cry. She was an assassin and as such, she could not show weakness. She stared into his eyes and softened her gaze to let him know what she felt.

"Goodbye…Artemis…" She whispered and began to walk away. He could have held her back but something told him to let go, that she would be back someday… that their paths would once again cross.

"No…" He whispered to her retreating form. "See you soon…my love... My... **Dark Angel**..." He finished…

**END**

**USUANI: There you go people, I know, crappy ending but I had to finish this story fast, it was sorta in the way of my studies. Still, I hope you liked it! Reviews are still appreciated for those who are still interested in this story! Many blessings! **


End file.
